


Let’s steam up the windows

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Come play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Humour, M/M, Top!Sam, assplay, bottom!Dean, consente issues, fuck or die curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Dean is hit by a fuck or die curse – and he’s getting far too close to dying for Sam’s liking.





	Let’s steam up the windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Fuck or die! Fuck or die! Fuck or die! Dean gets whammied with a sex curse on a hunt so he and sam jump into the impala and speed back to town so dean can find a lady ;) but the car breaks down on the way so they're stuck in the middle of nowhere and Sam has to help dean instead WOO
> 
> This was written for omgbubblesomg as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate. Bubbles has such a diverse range of interests, and basically went, write dark wincest. And also mentioned the above prompt. With THREE fuck or dies… well, it really had to be fuck or die. For some reason I couldn’t write dark wincest. I still hope you like this, this was definitely written for you <3
> 
> SO MANY THANKS to hitthebooks and hermit, for their last minute beta. YES I AM THAT PERSON WHO SAYS BETA THIS NOW SO I CAN POST ASAP. This fic is much improved thanks to them, and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> this has been posted for SMPC

Dean’s grunts had grown softer, and his hand, which had been moving rapidly, stilled. Sam spared a worried glance at his brother, before hitting dial on his phone.

“Tell me you’ve got something, Cas.”

There was a pause. And that wasn’t good. Pauses were never good.

“Based on your report, some sort of _sexus pollinis_ was used-”

Despite the situation, Sam almost rolled his eyes. Really? Cas couldn’t have just said that in English? It was practically the same.

“-and while the effects can vary-“

“Get to the point, Cas!” Sam really didn’t need a history lesson right now. Dean was barely hanging on by a thread. Attempting to look at his brother and keep his eye on the road. Sam was very worried. Dean’s eyes were closed, his face ashen and his cock…

Blushing, Sam looked away. It wasn’t that Sam hadn’t thought about his brother’s cock. Or even thought about having a dishevelled and fairly naked Dean in the passenger seat beside him (yeah, in Sam’s dreams, _he_ got to drive Baby). He’d thought about these things a _lot_.

But in none of his fantasies was Dean dying.

“So what? We just get to the nearest town, and I somehow pick up a woman for Dean to fuck and then we-“

“Just let me die, Sam.”

Body acting on automatic, Sam’s foot slammed on the breaks. The fact that Dean didn’t even comment on the screeching of tires, or smell of burnt rubber was more terrifying than anything else.

Sam was scared. And when Sam was scared, he got angry.

“What the actual _fuck_ , Dean? What exactly-“

“I’m dead, Sammy.”

Dean’s words were quiet. And hopeless.

Closing his eyes, Sam attempted to take a calming breath. Screaming at Dean wasn’t going to help things, no matter how much he wanted to. It took seven breaths for Sam to be able to talk without feeling like murdering his brother. Which when he thought about, defeated the purpose of saving him.

“It’s a curse, Dean. And curses can be broken. We’ve been cursed before, we’ll sure as hell be cursed again. And we can fix it. We’re _Winchesters_. We always come through.”

Sam’s breath came in harsh pants, and Dean just closed his eyes.

“Yes, coming is the point I believe. I believe it’s _et morietur puer_ , which is-“

Sam jumped and Dean cursed as Cas’ voice erupted from the speaker. He’d been so busy been pissed at Dean he’d forgotten Cas was still on speaker phone. 

“Fuck or die, yeah Cas, I do speak Latin.”

Sam could almost hear Castiel’s brow draw together.

“Yes, of course. My apologies Sam. As you say it is a fuck or die curse which means-“

“You fuck or die.”

Dean’s quiet words commanded silence.

Sam, who had turned to glare at the phone, turned back to Dean and looked. Really looked. His face was pale and clammy, face tense with pain and discomfort. Everything thing about him was tight and tense. Except…

“Fuck or die curse, right? That’s what you said, right, Cas? If I can’t fuck anyone, I die.”

Dean’s voice dropped suddenly, his head dropped and body convulsed. Sam was across the bench seat, pulling Dean into his arms, holding tight and close as he tried to keep Dean from coming to any more harm.

“Cas!”

The word was both a demand and a plea, but what could Cas do? Cas wasn’t here, and Dean was dying, and he needed to get him to someone, anyone, so he could do what he needed to do and-

“I can’t get it up Sammy.”

What?

Cracking one eye open, Dean raised a shaking hand to Sam’s cheek. Fuck – it was hot and clammy and that was never good.

“If I can’t get it up, I can’t fuck anyone. I can’t fuck anyone. I die.” He chuckled softly. “Gotta admit, I never thought I’d die because my dick gave up.”

Without permission Sam’s eyes dropped to Dean’s dick. When he’d oh so politely looked away before he’d imagined it hot and red and hard. And while it looked hot and red (and pretty, Sam’s traitorous mind informed him) it definitely wasn’t hard. It lay soft and sweet against Dean’s thigh.

“Shit,” he muttered.

How was Dean supposed to fuck someone like that? Could he give Dean Viagra? Did they have any? Would it work, or would it react badly with the curse? There were so many questions, and Sam really didn’t want play medication roulette with his brother’s life. But maybe it was the only choice?

“You do realize it works both ways?”

Sam jumped. He’d been so focused on Dean he’d completely forgotten - _again_ \- they were still in the middle of that fucking phone call.

“Cas? What?”

“It works both ways.” Though Cas’ voice was as deadpan as ever, Sam was sure he sasing them.

Apparently Dean heard it too.

“Fucking sassy, Cas. That’s what you are.”

Sam’s arms tightened around his brother. Dean’s voice was thin and reedy and so… un-Dean like.

“Yes. I have been working on it. But I do believe you have both missed my point, and while I thought I was being direct with the two of you-“

“Of for the love of-” Sam could barely contain himself. “Just spit it out, Cas.”

Sam could practically hear Cas roll his eyes, though his voice was a patient as ever. 

“That means that Dean can be the penetrative party, and the penetrated party. Given that his penis is no longer functioning-”

And yeah, Sam didn’t blame Dean for his muffled curse over that!

“-Dean is still perfectly capable of engaging in anal sex as the penetrated partner.”

While Dean spluttered into argument with Cas, Sam considered. It wasn’t a bad idea, exactly, just that Dean was so in denial, Sam was unsure as to whether he had any experience like that. And there was still the problem with finding an appropriate person. Dean looked… Sam glanced down and closed his eyes. Dean looked a mess. His face was flushed, his speech slurred. He was obviously out of it. Any normal person would guess he’d been roofied.

And any person who would willingly fuck Dean like this? Sam didn’t want them coming anywhere near him. Before he could say any of this, Cas’ words stopped him short.

“- _no_ , Dean, what I am saying is that Sam can penetrate you.”

And holy fuck, there wasn’t a lot to say to that.

~o~

“Sam. No.”

Dean was attempting to be firm. Sam could tell. But he’s eyes weren’t tracking, he could barely hold his head up, and Sam could feel how hot he was from the other side of the car.

Yeah, that’s right. After Cas’ bombshell, Dean had somehow found the strength to push Sam away. It was disturbing how weak Dean was, but since Sam was going to be stepping all over his boundaries in the next few minutes anyway, Sam let him have the victory.

“Now, Dean-”

“No, Sam. Just… what the fuck was Cas thinking?”

That bit obviously wasn’t to Sam, plus it was probably rhetorical. But given Dean had hung up on Cas, and Sam didn’t know how to ease Dean into it, he answered anyway.

“He was thinking that a sex curse requires sex, and since your dick isn’t working, and mine is, I’ll fuck you.”

Dean gaped at him. Well, in his general direction.

“And in case you were wondering, I am 100% on board with this.”

“Sam, no-“

“Sam, _yes_.” Sam corrected.

He reached one long arm across, and pulled Dean back against him. Dean’s shoulder ended up on Sam’s chest, almost like Sam was hugging him close. It was a tight fit. And Dean’s shoulder made it quite uncomfortable. But while they had this conversation it would have to do.

“I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself-”

“Gonna stop you right there, Dean. Fucking your ass is not a sacrifice. And you really don’t have a leg to stand on, since you _sold your fucking soul to bring me back from the dead_.”

And okay. That was a little irrelevant. But Sam was still pissed about it. And honestly? That seemed a little more extreme than fucking your brother!

“Sam!”

Nostrils flaring, Sam looked down into Dean’s shocked face.

“It’s true, Dean. If I have to fuck you so that you don’t die? I don’t have any issue with that.”

Dean winced, and turned away. Sam could see the beads of sweat and feel the fine tremors that shook his body.

“I’m not going to make you-”

Honestly, did Dean not listen to a single thing he said? And people said _Sam_ was the stubborn brother. Dean “I will ignore everything I don’t want to hear” Winchester just hid it better.

“You aren’t making me do anything.” Sam told Dean firmly. “I want to do this, in fact-”

Sam’s big reveal was interrupted by Dean’s eyes rolling back as his body jerked violently.

Locking his long legs, and tightening his arms, Sam held on until Dean went limp in his arms. Softly running his hands through Dean’s hair, Sam sighed. Dean was unconscious – or close to. This wasn’t the way Sam wanted this to go down. Dean didn’t seem to understand this was no hardship to Sam. Plus it wasn’t like Dean had actually given his permission.

As Sam pulled them both out the Impala, and started divesting Dean of his clothes, Sam reflected that he didn’t care. Even if he wasn’t into his brother, he’d get in to his brother to save his life.

Still not as extreme as selling your fucking soul.

~o~

Dean was hot.

Hotter, amended Sam. Not that he should be checking out his brother’s hotness at a time like this. Each time Dean had a seizure, his temperature went up and he passed out for longer. Which was extremely disturbing. Sam had no idea no idea what Dean’s fever was peaking at, but since he’d been running a fever since that witch got him... Sam was terrified that another seizure would kill Dean.

Despite any misgivings (of which there weren’t really many), Sam knew that this time when his brother came round, he wouldn’t – no, _couldn’t_ \- take no for an answer. 

And that should have been a sticking point. But the truth of the matter? Sam had zero issue with the actual fucking of his brother – hell, not only had he wanted to tap that ass since… since _forever_ , there was the added issue that the only way to save Dean was to fuck him. And Winchesters step all over boundaries when it comes to saving their own.

Of course it helped that Sam was looking forward to burying himself balls deep in his brother’s body, watching Dean moan and writhe beneath him, and thrusting until-

Clearing his throat, Sam reached down and firmly pressed his cock down. It was ready and raring to go. It didn’t care that Dean was unconscious. It just wanted to split Dean open and-

Once again Sam pressed firmly down. For one thing, Sam’s _brain_ cared that Dean was unconscious. For another, coming _on_ Dean probably wouldn’t help. In order to stop the curse, Sam was going to have to fuck his brother’s glorious ass and-

“Uh… why am I naked?”

Somewhere in between checking out his brother, and talking to his dick, Dean had woken up. Sam watched, rapt, as Dean’s eyelashes fluttered.

“And why are _you_ naked?”

Pursing his lips, Sam wondered if the fever had done something terrible to Dean’s brain. Surely it was obvious? Slithering a tiny bit closer, Sam ignoring the way Dean jumped as Sam’s hard cock brushed against Dean’s soft one. In Sam’s defense, it wasn’t on purpose. He wasn’t _trying_ to rub his dick on his brother. He just had a really big dick.

Even as Sam tried to lift his hips, Dean froze. It gave Sam the perfect opportunity to _finally_ run his eyes over Dean. He’d been a gentleman when he stripped them both, more interested in getting them both naked than enjoying the gloriousness that was Dean’s body: the long lashes, the sweet lips, the perky nipples, the soft belly, the soft and pretty cock nestled against Dean’s pubic hair.

Sam’s dick throbbed, pushing against Dean once more.

This time, Dean was prepared and he pushed against Sam’s shoulder.

“Keep that thing away from me!”

Before Sam could tell Dean that that was the exact opposite of what was going to happen, Dean asked, “So you gonna answer my question or what?”

Sam’s eyes flicked back to Dean’s face. “Which question?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why the fuck are we naked, Sam?”

“You were hit with a fuck or die curse, and Cas said-”

Dean rudely cut him off.

“Cas is a fucking wave of celestial light. What the fuck does he know about fucking anything?”

It wasn’t funny. It really wasn’t funny. But Sam couldn’t help chuckling at Dean’s unintended pun.

Scowling - or perhaps grimacing in pain, by this stage Sam really wasn’t sure – Dean continued.

“You know what I mean, Sam! And we already discussed this, and-”

“And I spoke to Cas again.” Sam was pleasantly conversational, even as he spoke over his brother. “He said one more seizure like the last one, and you’re dead.”

Dean opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid, so Sam pressed his mouth to Dean’s, and plundered. Only when Dean was a panting, gasping mess, did Sam let up. And that was to bite a path along Dean’s jawline, using teeth and tongue to mark his way. He sucked bruises along the side of Dean’s throat, before biting – _hard_ – on Dean’s collar bone. When he thought the mark might be big enough, he let go, eyeing the redness with some satisfaction.

“So just to clear up any confusion, I’m going to fuck you. And I am going to fuck you now. We’ve run out of time, and I’m not going to let you die because of some stupid and easily treatable curse!” Sam took a deep breath. Yelling at his stubborn ass brother wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “And while I am really looking forward to burying myself in your gorgeous ass, I would have willingly let you fuck me if it meant breaking the curse. But with this-” Sam let his hand drift down their bodies, before gripping Dean’s soft cock gently “-still out of action, that leaves us with only one option.”

The good one, Sam added silently. 

“So, here’s what’s going to happen. As soon as your ass is stretched enough, I’m going to fuck you and keep fucking you until this goddamn curse is broken, Dean!”

To Sam’s surprise, he was yelling by the end. Not as under control as he though. At least Dean didn’t interrupt or argue. It certainly made it easy for Sam to shimmy down his brothers’ body, before flipping him over.

~o~

Which is how Sam found himself kneeling outside the Impala while Dean was on his belly, stretched out along the back seat, that glorious ass now perfectly displayed. Sam practically salivated at the sight. Dean’s ass was plump and round, his ass cheeks quivered and flexed under Sam’s hot gaze. Sam watched as Dean clenched his buttocks, hiding his hole from Sam’s greedy eyes.

“Don’t hide from me, baby,” Sam whispered, before lowering his hands to those gorgeous globes, and pulling them apart.

For some reason, that spurred Dean into action.

“Sam? What the fuck? No!”

Dean reached back, attempting to dislodge Sam’s hands, but there was no point. Not only was it a terrible angle, but he was weak and shaking, the curse and convulsions leaving him fragile.

Sam ran a calming hand down Dean’s crack, letting his fingers graze Dean’s shadowed hole.

“I know it’s scary, but I’m not going to hurt you. For this first time, I’m going to stretch this cute little asshole so I can get my dick in. And when I am buried balls deep, I’m gonna fuck you as hard as I can, and then I’m going to come in you. And then I am going to do it again, and again, and again.”

Dean made a choked sort of sound, and Sam’s voice dropped as he replied sternly, “And I’ll keep doing it until I’m satisfied that the curse is broken.”

Sam sucked his ring finger into his mouth, getting the tip nice and wet.

“If I could take my time, Dean, I’d get you to hold your cheeks apart while I lick and suck and loosen you up nice and slow.” Sam pressed down, letting his fingertip graze against Dean’s tight, dry hole. It clenched beneath his pressure.

Sam couldn’t help himself. Letting his palms drift, he grasped each of Dean’s buttocks in his hand before spreading them wide. Ignoring Dean’s pleased gasp (it was either that or outrage. Sam would take either at this point), Sam leaned in licking a wide stripe from the top of Dean’s balls right over his hole, letting his tongue drag over that tight furl.

“Yes,” Sam continued mournfully. “I’d lick you right open, until you were moaning, and sobbing, and just so soft and open and ready to take me… but we just don’t have enough time!”

With that, Sam somehow got Dean’s knees up under him, so his ass was now raised and tilted.

“Next time,” Sam promised Dean’s ass, before scrabbling about on the floor to find some lube.

~o~

To Sam’s shock and pleasure, even just fingering Dean seemed to help the curse. And it hadn’t taken long to get Dean on board. He’d gotten up to three fingers working away in his brother’s needy ass, and Dean hadn’t had a single convulsion! Yes, he was flushed and wriggling and cursing, but that was more due to Sam’s magic fingers than some witch.

“C’mon, Sam. C’mon!”

At first it has just been huffs and whines. But eventually Sam’s slow and tortuous pace worked. Dean’s pleading was music to Sam’s ears.

“So pretty when you beg, Dean,” Sam crooned at his brother. “But don’t worry. We’re almost there. You’re taking my fingers so well.”

Sam spread his fingers wide until Dean’s ass couldn’t stretch any more. He paused a moment, before blowing gently, Dean’s hot channel fluttering at the sudden change in temperature. Fuck! It was such a pretty view! Dean was stretched wide around his fingers, and Sam couldn’t wait until he was in there, filling his brother as he’d never been filled before.

“Gonna make it so good, Dean,” he choked out. “Just gotta make sure your-”

Beneath him, Dean growled.

“Oh for the love of- are you going to fuck me or just talk about doing it?”

Sam froze fingers still buried deep. He’d promised Dean it wouldn’t hurt, and Sam was a big boy, and Dean’s hole still looked so small and-

Sam let his fingers fall free, instead grabbing Dean’s hips and pulling him back.

“Think you’re ready, do you, Dean? Think that this little hole is ready for me?”

“Yes. Sam – _please_!”

Dean sounded desperate. And Sam wasn’t going to make him wait any longer. Grinding his cock between Dean’s ass cheeks, Sam felt the sweet slide and it was oh so good. Sam closed his eyes and felt the kiss of Dean’s pouting hole. Fuck. He was so ready for this.

His cock had been hard for what felt like hours. Hopefully he wouldn’t come as soon as he was buried in Dean… that was more for himself though. If Cas was right, Dean just needed to be filled with come and-

 _Fuck_.

Shuddering, Sam tried to reign his thoughts back in. He didn’t have to imagine. Pretty soon he’d be seeing it, feeling it, and-

“Sam!”

Right. And doing it. For Dean. Definitely for Dean.

Pulling himself onto the back seat of the Impala, Sam settled himself between Dean’s legs. He couldn’t fight back the smile: it was a perfect fit. He gently ran his hands along Dean’s hips, to calm himself as much as his brother. Much as he just wanted to just ram himself in, Dean deserved better. Grasping one of Dean’s cheeks with one hand, he pulled, exposing the lube-slick hole to Sam’s unwavering gaze. With his other hand, he steadied his rock hard cock, leading it to Dean’s waiting hole. Holding his breath, Sam’s hips jerked a couple of times, his cockhead skating past Dean’s hole as it slid through the lube. 

Fuck. 

Finally, somehow, Sam managed to calm himself enough to press against Dean’s hole. Softly, it opened for him. Welcomed him.Embraced him.

Sam slid in, closing his eyes as Dean’s warmth enveloped him. He pushed forward and kept pushing forward until he was balls deep. _God_ it felt better than he had ever imagined! Dean was tight and hot and – opening his eyes Sam shifted his hands back to where the belonged: holding Dean’s ass and spreading him wide. The view was amazing. Sam’s cock was so hard and thick. And Sam was in. All the way in. Every. Last. Inch. 

“You’re amazing, Dean,” Sam told his brother. “You took all of me. You’re so fucking perfect. So hot and tight and-”

“Sam, just fucking fuck me!”

Romantic it was not, however Sam’s body jerked, and somehow he found himself buried even deeper in his brother. How was that possible? he wondered hazily. Dean liked it though, moaning as Sam’s balls brushed against him. 

It was a timely reminder, though: Sam was here to save Dean’s life! Not luxuriate in his glorious heat.

Reluctantly letting go of Dean’s cheeks, Sam moved his hands for a better grip.

“Sorry, baby. You’re just too damn perfect. But don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Sam let his needs take over. Eyes lidded, he gripped Dean’s hips to hold him in place. The fact that it was hard enough to bruise just spurred him on. Drawing back slowly, he felt Dean’s inside caress and cling to his entire length. Perfect. It was perfect. 

What was even more perfect was snapping his hips and driving back in as hard as he could. Without Sam holding Dean in place he would have fucked Dean along the length of the backseat. Luckily Sam had a firm hold on him. 

Oh god! It felt even better now he was moving. Sam thrust again and again, unsure if he was going to last long, and really not caring. It was too tight and too good and too much. Sam’s orgasm took him by surprise. Between one breath and the next he was groaning and coming, spilling his seed into his brother. He felt his cock jerk with the force of his orgasm, filling his brother until it was too much and he felt his come oozing out around his cock. He felt like a fucking god. 

With a final shuddering grown, Sam collapsed on Dean’s back. He lay there moment, just feeling Dean breath beneath him. 

“Guess you’re alive then,” Sam mumbled against his brother’s back. 

Dean lay quiet and replete beneath him, only stirring when Sam started biting his shoulders.

“Sammy?”

Sam paused, and licked one of his marks. He couldn’t wait for it to bloom. It would match the marks on Dean’s hips and ass, which oh so perfectly matched his hands. Sam didn’t even bother stopping his purr as of satisfaction when he fit his hands back.

“Fuck’s sake, Sam, you’re heavy. Get off me!”

He didn’t want to. He _really_ didn’t want to. He did want to check Dean was okay though. With only a little resentment, he pulled back, until his cock popped free. Immediately, his hands were back on Dean’s asscheeks, pulling them apart.

It was fucking gorgeous.

Dean was a mess. A glorious, glorious mess. His hole was red and swollen and even as Sam watched, some of his come leaked out. Of course he had to push it back in, right where it belonged. He ignored Dean’s complaints, holding him in place as he stroked Dean’s come marked insides.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

Sam’s fingers popped free as Dean shuffled forward. Happily Dean was unable to really get his knees under him, so he was still spread for Sam to enjoy.

Groaning, Dean attempted to look over his shoulder. Damn he looked fucked out. By the way Dean’s eyes narrowed, Sam was pretty sure he was looking smug. With good reason!

“I’m not going to thank you…”

Dean blushed, and Sam patted his hip. He’d take that as thanks. Dean was shit with words anyway.

“…but I feel better. So let’s clean up and hit the road, and-”

“No.”

Dean stopped, face crinkled in adorable confusion. “No? Whaddaya mean, Sammy? You did it. You saved me. It was a fuck or die curse, I got fucked, so I’m not going to die and _what the fuck_?”

Dean squawked as Sam a put a heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him right back down where he came from.

“Guess you don’t remember, Dean. Not surprising, since you almost died.” Sam kept it conversational, even as his hand moved to his own cock, fisting it gently. “I said I was going to fuck you and keep on fucking you until the goddamn curse was broken, and you know what Dean?”

Dean only stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m not convinced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> personally, smut has been a challenge for a while... but I am so pleased to have broken through that barrier. 
> 
> for now! 
> 
> I have a few more projects planned over the coming months, so hopefully we can see some new longer fics being posted!


End file.
